


Make You Understand

by canonismybitch



Series: Montse's Vent Fics (aka the anger dump because this world is a mess) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: And has a cool metal arm, Asexual Peter Parker, Gen, I need to vent and I will do it by writing a fic, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Out of Character May Parker (Spider-Man), Peter doesn't want kids people, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Seriously I wrote this in an hour, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonismybitch/pseuds/canonismybitch
Summary: Peter doesn't want kids. He just wants people to understand.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Montse's Vent Fics (aka the anger dump because this world is a mess) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789552
Comments: 46
Kudos: 185





	Make You Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people! This whole thing happened after I had a discussion with my parents where they basically tried to force me to have kids! It was not fun, so I'm venting bc I don't have the energy to cry.  
> Anyways, May is out of character in this one bc as much as I want a happy ending for Peter, people actually think that having kids is the only joy in life and it kinda hurts, so I have to make Peter hurt too.

Spring was onto them, and for all that they loved the lake house with its acres of land and an honest to goodness llama, staying there all the time was making Tony lose his mind.

So he enlisted Peter’s help and took Morgan to the park. He had tied a bright blue balloon to his baby girl’s wrist and then let her free on the playground, where she immediately made friends with a boy playing in the sandbox.  _ Hi! Your glasses are cute, they’re just like my daddy’s! _

Gosh, it was so easy being a kid, the last time Peter had made a friend like that, he had met Ned. And look where they were now. 

Tony chuckled besides him, sitting down on the park bench and handing him an ice cream cone.

“You were right, Mr. Stark. We all needed to go out for a bit.” 

His mentor just kept eating his own ice cream, nodding absently.

“Wait until you have a kid of your own, Pete. Think those two would be friends?”

The atmosphere grew uncomfortable pretty quickly, and Peter kept lapping at his cookies n’ cream to avoid answering Tony’s question until he had no more ice cream to lap at.

“Peter?”

Suddenly, the crumpled napkin with traces of his sweet treat became very interesting. Morgan’s blue balloon is visible for every parent (and brother) at the playground. The kids are trying to make sand castles, completely ignoring the fact that they need water for the sand to  _ actually _ resemble a castle. And they look  _ so _ adorable to Peter. 

Why would they look like that?

“Earth to Peter! Are you with me, kid?”

And just like that, Morgan’s laugh floods his ears in a way Peter’s never heard before. And he hates it. And he doesn’t know why.

(He knows  _ exactly _ why)

“I- I don’t really wanna have kids, Mr. Stark…”

And somehow, Tony’s face looks  _ so _ shocked, that Peter wonders if he’s really in the wrong.

“And why’s that, kid?”

Of course he doesn’t get it. He  _ has _ a kid. They’re literally watching over his kid _. _ They  _ tied a blue balloon to her wrist. _

“I just… I don’t! I don’t see myself with kids…”

Tony shifts on the bench to look directly at Peter (his eyes keep looking back and forth to the blue balloon and a pair of glasses). 

“Well... Peter, I didn’t see myself with kids when I was your age, and now… Well, here she is.”

Peter shook his head, his hand crumpling even more the sticky napkin and gripping the plastic red spoon so hard it started to bend.

“But I- I don’t ever want kids, Tony. Not now, not ever!” 

The (retired) Avenger looked taken aback for a second, and Peter belatedly realized that he had yelled at his mentor. 

“I’m sorry, Tony… It’s just- I’m…” Peter took a deep breath, “I don’t know how to explain this. I don’t like sex? I don’t see the point in it and I  _ certainly _ never wanna do it. And maybe it’s not normal, or-or maybe I’m broken; but I really  _ really  _ don’t want to. And I know, I  _ know _ that I can still adopt a kid someday, but I just don’t  _ want to _ -”

He was cut off by Tony’s arms wrapping around him. One was sticky with chocolate ice cream, the other was too hot to the touch (because the sun and a metal arm don’t usually make a good combination), Peter was too stunned to even return the hug.

“Mr. Stark?”

His father figure just smiled at him, keeping his shoulders clasped in sticky and too-hot hands. 

“Thank you for telling me, Pete. I’m very proud of you.” The mechanic spared a glance to the blue balloon before turning back to look at his oldest kid (because Peter was his kid too), “and may not completely understand, but I respect you. I love you kid, whether or not you have kids of your own.”

Peter let out a sigh of relief. Last time he had had this conversation with someone, it had ended in a screaming match. It was nice to have a hug instead.

“And Peter? I’m sure you know this by now, but sex isn’t everything. You’re not an abomination, and you sure as hell aren’t  _ broken. _ ”

Peter could have cried right then and there.

(He, in fact, let a few tears escape; but Tony wiped them off with his [sticky] thumb before anyone could notice.)

“Daddy! Look, I made a friend! His name’s Peter too!”

* * *

“Peter, honey. You have to start thinking about your future! I’ll write down some recipes so you can cook for your kids sometime. You can’t let your wife do all the work, can you?”

Peter absolutely  _ hated _ this conversations. It was just him and Aunt May, staring at each other with just a table as a mediator. No way to escape, and certainly nowhere to hide.

“I get you, May… but I don’t really want kids? I don’t really see the point, and to be honest I’ve never thought of a future with kids…”

May looked at him, with eyes that belonged to a person that was  _ so sure _ that she was telling the truth --the only possible outcome of Peter’s life: a wife and kids.

“What do you mean  _ you don’t see the point _ ? You’re going to want to have kids, mark my words. Why do you think your parents had you? What was the point?”

This was going into uncomfortable territory really fast, and Peter didn’t like it.

“Think of your future! What’s going to happen, have you ever thought of that? Who’s going to be with you, keep you company?”

“I don’t know, May! Maybe I’ll probably get a dog or a cat! I don’t need kids to keep me company! I’ll get them the fancy dog food if I need to!”

May shook her head, it was  _ so  _ condescending Peter wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake some sense into her. He’d never felt that way about his aunt before. 

“I wasn’t talking about  _ that _ , Pete. What happens when you’re older, and can’t cook for yourself? Who’s going to take care of you? I don’t want you ending up on a nursing home, honey...”

_ Oh _ , Peter thought,  _ so my parents had me as part of their retirement plan. Good to know. _

“I’m pretty sure nursing homes are not as bad as you make them to be, Aunt May.”

His aunt let the cup of coffee she was holding fall onto the table. It hadn’t been high enough to break it, but the sentiment was there for sure.

“I’m just trying to  _ make you understand,  _ Peter! You’re gonna want to have kids sooner or later, it’s about time you learn your responsibilities!”

“And I’m telling you that  _ I don’t want kids! _ ”

Peter’s cup broke.

May never really dropped the subject.

* * *

Peter never would want kids, that much he knew. 

But, he figured, he could take care of Morgan and her new friend for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Everything that happens on May's part of the story (and then some) actually happened like an hour ago, so yeah.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr! @canonismybitch


End file.
